Smart pleasures
by Deezaster82
Summary: (G1) Megatron is somehow made aware that his second-in-command is yet to be claimed. Ever since then, the warlord regarded the seeker as a conquest. One day, he would have him! Soundwave knew better than trusting his leader on that.


I started writing this some time ago but wasn't certain it was worth posting. You'll tell me

Warnings: Sexual theme, plug-n-play, minor sticky, minor spark-play.

Pairing: M/SS (eventual), TC/SW. Minor TC/SW/SS.

**Chapter 1: **

_I must have him!_

Soundwave would have sighed if not for the fact it would have been too loud a sound in the silence of the almost empty room. He kept his vents quiet and his annoyance for himself, there was nothing he could do about the situation at hand.

_I must have him!_

Actually, he could do something about it, he just didn't want to.

_I shall have him!_

Soundwave was alone in the control room with Megatron. Said mech had his optics riveted on a screen displaying the feedback from the surveillance cameras and was shamelessly observing his second-in-command as he worked in his lab, not aware he was being spied on. The tape-deck buzzed in silence.

Being telepath wasn't always a convenient thing, certainly not when he was forced to receive the unorthodox thoughts of his leader.

It wasn't like he could shield his mind from the thoughts Megatron broadcast his way ( and every way for that matter): There was too much strength in them, for Soundwave, they were like a very loud music you couldn't tune down.

Megatron wanted Starscream, he could have lived without knowing that, even though he had known that for a long time.

Megatron had always wanted Starscream, a lot of mechs had wanted Starscream and still wanted the air commander.

Even Soundwave himself had desired the beautiful seeker, a long time ago and not for long, his distaste for the whiny-screechy-traitorous air commander overwhelmed the desire he had once felt for the mech.

Soundwave was not the kind of mech to become delusional over a pair of wings, no matter how pretty they were. Starscream was nice to look at, that was it. As soon as the second-in-command opened his mouth and let his insufferable voice out, the spell was broken.

Megatron didn't see things Soundwave's way though. He wanted the seeker, wanted him so much it had become an obsession- The mantra of ' I must have him' could repeat itself up to 100 times a day.

Soundwave was the only one who knew how much Megatron truly desired his air commander, but he paid little heed to that issue. It was too insignificant, the telepath found his leader's emotions toward the seeker futile and exaggerated.

Not to mention, extremely annoying.

He did understand that Megatron was a warlord, a conqueror and, because of that, and since he had been made aware that the seeker commander was yet to be claimed, the Decepticon lord regarded his second-in-command as a conquest yet to be made. There was no love in the gunformer's desire, only a need to establish his ownership on the defiant mech before anyone else dared to.

Megatron had always had any mech or femme he had claimed in the past. They had submitted entirely and immediately, all of them.

With the sole exception of Starscream, who had always refused any physical contact of intimate nature with his leader.

The only way Megatron was ever allowed to touch the seeker was to deliver him- much deserved-physical punishments.

He wouldn't give up though. When he didn't formulate plans to raid an energy-producing facility or to attack the autobots, the Decepticon warlord devised seduction plans and traps he could set for the seeker to fall in and to fall for him.

Soundwave laughed internally at those useless attempts. As much as Starscream would never become the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron would never have the seeker submit to him.

_I will have him!_

The thing was..

_One day, He will be mine._

Starscream had never _wanted to_ submit. Ever. To anyone.

The silent blue mech turned his attention away from his leader's crazed expression and looked at the screen.

Starscream was focused on something- Soundwave couldn't tell what it was, a weapon of sort certainly- he worked on very delicate and complicated-looking circuitry, his blue fingers were gently connecting wires, welding small pieces together and assembling modules with utmost caution. By the expression on his face-plates, one could tell that he was fully concentrated on the task at hand.

His expression was relaxed and he looked like he was enjoying himself greatly working on...Whatever that was he was working on.

At some point, Starscream leaned away from his work to consider the...Thing that was laying on his workbench. He picked it up carefully to look it over critically and turned it around to observe it thoroughly.

He placed it back on the bench, clicked close the panel of the...Thing and pointed it at something that was off-screen. It had a nuzzle, Soundwave noticed, probably this thing was a new kind of weapon the flier-scientist had conceived.

Starscream placed himself safely behind the weapon and pressed the trigger ( Soundwave deduced it was a trigger, since it was obviously what activated the weapon)

it fired once, fast and precise, but nothing could be picked up by the mikes hidden in the lab. ( maybe Starscream had found them?)

But then Megatron pressed a key on the console and the image changed to display a gaping hole in the bulkhead. The edges were very neat, The blue telepath realized, they didn't look like melted or torn metal at all.

A ray of light- Starscream must have fired the weapon anew- touched the wall again and, all of a sudden, the bulkhead was back to its previous state, intact.

Obviously, the weapon had simply made the bulkhead invisible and now the effects had been reversed.

Megatron grinned like a madman. "Excellent!" he commented at his second's achievement. A loud moan was heard them, followed by a loud banging noise.

Megatron pushed yet another key on the console so the screen showed Starscream again.

The seeker, who had obviously fallen to his knees, was helping himself up, clinging to his work table. His whole frame trembled and his wings quivered. His mouth was slack and he looked in great pain. Obviously, he was overheating and his vents were spinning loudly, sucking air in the seeker's body to cool him down. His optics were flickering on and off-line rapidly and he whimpered. No, moaned, Soundwave corrected.

Starscream moaned, quivered and was overheated simply because he was in the middle of a mind-blowing overload.

Megatron must have come to the same conclusion, because he groaned deeply, his hand pressing down on his chest, right over the Decepticon insigna he was wearing there.

What had just happened, Soundwave knew, was the reason why Starscream had never submitted to anyone. The seeker overloaded when his experiences came out as successful, he overloaded every time a plan he had himself created proved efficient on the battlefield, he also overloaded when a take-over attempt almost succeeded.

Why would he need someone to overload him when he could achieve that by himself, without even resorting to self-servicing?

Soundwave looked away: Megatron, who had seemingly forgotten that he wasn't alone in the room, had parted his thighs and was now openly stroking his interface cover. The blue tape-deck decided he had seen too much already and simply exited the room. Megatron wouldn't even realize he was gone- if he had even realized Soundwave had been there at all in the first place.

ooOOooOOoo

Starscream cleaned his work bench and covered his now finished project, it was a complete success and he was very proud of himself- he was always proud of himself- and decided he had worked enough for the time being. He needed rest now, and energon too, and a flight to make it a perfect day. And he knew where he could find it all in one single place.

Nonchalantly and without knocking ( knocking was for subordinates), he entered his wing mates' quarters.

As the door swung open, Skywarp teleported away from Thundercracker who had been casually connecting relay cables and making out with the purple seeker. Having his sexy time so abruptly interrupted and his relay cables suddenly disconnected from their sockets physically hurt.

Starscream perched himself on the chair near the desk and looked hauntingly at Thundercracker without staring at his cables or his- now depressurizing- spike.

The blue seeker didn't bother arrange himself. " Starscream, what a good surprise" He said, needless to say, with a befitting dose of sarcasm.

" The Invisible ray." Starscream announced. " It is now complete and it works perfectly!"

Thundercracker called Skywarp back using their private channel and smiled knowingly at Starscream.

" This calls for a celebration then" Thundercracker said. The blue seeker wasn't going to scream joy at the success of his trine leader's project, he couldn't care less about that kind of stuff, but if there was a 'party' going along with it, then he would play along.

" Skywarp is coming with the drinks, let's throw a party!" He said, managing to sound thrilled enough to fool his commander.

Starscream grinned at that and arranged himself more comfortably on the chair. It didn't take long for Skywarp to get there with the high grade and, when he arrived, the purple seeker congratulated his commander on his achievement.

" That is fantastic, Screamer, very very wonderful!" Skywarp said, accompanying his words with too ample gestures. He didn't look very convincing actually, but Starscream didn't seem to mind that. He took the cube the purple seeker offered him and cheered along with them.

For a time, the 'party' looked downright awkward. Starscream talked, telling his wingmates all the details of his marvelous weapon's construction. Thundercracker and Skywarp listened-or at least pretended to listen- and nodded from time to time, doing their best to look really interested into what their leader was babbling about.

They all drank energon, high-potency high grade, that soon heated their systems enough so the party would stop looking awkward and so the seekers would stop pretending to listen to Starscream.

At some point, Skywarp latched his mouth on Thundercracker's wing tip and the blue seeker let him do as he pleased. He looked at Starscream with bright optics and beckoned him over.

" You are a genius, Starscream!" He praised. " Why don't you come closer so we can show you how deeply we appreciate to have such a brilliant commander?"

Starscream smirked at him. " You can show me that from where you are" He said softly. His tone was flirty and his pose very relaxed but, by his lack of movement, he made it clear that he wouldn't bulge from his seat. Thundercracker didn't insist and just enjoyed his other trine mate's caresses. He could feel both their frames heat up already.

He pulled Skywarp into a deep, erotic, kiss and then looked back at Starscream. This would be a tree-ways interface, he had decided, even if Starscream didn't want to participate the way they wanted him to.

" You are so smart, Starscream" He cooed, his optics sparkling on and off as Skywarp played with his spike. That felt so good, oh " and so sexy and, ooooh, so perfect"

The air commander actually moaned at that and slipped down in his chair so his aft was half on and half out of it, his spread knees supporting the weight his seat didn't support anymore. Seeing that he was leading him were he wanted to ( not exactly, but it was already good as it was) Thundercracker kept praising him.

" I wish I had your processor, your wings...your skills" He groaned lowly. Now Skywarp was sucking him in earnest. Thundercracker fetched for his relay cables as he fumbled to open his purple lover's valve cover. " Your grace in the air, your unmatched speed..."

Skywarp looked up momentarily to see what they both have been longing to see: A small click noise sounded and something, behind Starscream's cockpit, faintly visible through the glass, started to glow.

Thundercracker took advantage of the teleporter's awestruck moment to penetrate his lover with his spike and to plug two of his relay cables in his sockets. As his hips started a thrusting motion, he opened his connections and their energies started flowing back and forth between them.

They screamed together at the high stimulation, thrusting and moving against each other for more friction. " You...you" Skywarp told Starscream, taking over from his blue mate, " You are the most beautiful mech I've ever seen and I would give anything so you would take me"

Starscream didn't look at them, he had his optics off, his hands clenched tight on his energon cube. His legs were now spread wide and his chest glowed electric blue. The light intensified until his spark showed fully, like a sun shining though the yellow glass of his cockpit. Thundercracker and Skywarp, still working each other up to overload, were drinking in their leader's sight.

" Star...Starscream" Moaned Skywarp, feeling so damn close already. " You should..." He gulped and couldn't finish his sentence due to the whirlpool of sensations he was going through.

" You should be leader" Thundercracker finished for him.

Starscream screeched high and shrill and the tendrils of energy, escaping his overloading spark and seizing all of his body, ran across his perfect frame, like a long and intense electric caress.

His wing mates rode their overload, clinging to each other, although their optics were focused on him.

oOoOo

End ?

A/N: At first, I intended for this to be a one-short. Do you think I should continue this?


End file.
